Angels in Flight
by Kage Hikari
Summary: Fae and Yuri, two new keyblade masters, have a job to do some years after the events of KH2 through visiting many different anime worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peoples! This is my new fan fiction, based on my own Kingdom Hearts OCs. Well, I don't really have much to say, just that I hope you enjoy and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the animes mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**RADIANT GARDEN**

"**The Seeds of Anew"**

Yuri sat on the roof of a tall building, staring down at the part of town called the Borough. She was waiting for something, clutching at her necklace in a worried sort of way. It was a silver chain with a symbol of a sword with wings. She cherished this emblem as her good luck charm.

She was a young woman of fifteen. Yuri had long blonde hair, bangs parted to one side with a braid down the other. She wore a green tank top with a sweater over it and a shining belt around her waist, also over her top. Her pants were pink with a lot of unnecessary buckles and chains. She was a nice girl, and many people liked her.

Yuri stepped forward a bit, watching the smoke rise from the wizard Merlin's house. Then she heard a noise from behind her, and she wheeled around.

"Hiyas!" Fae said, waving.

Yuri sighed, grasping her chest. "Oh, it's just you."

Fae frowned. "You sound so thrilled," he said sarcastically.

"Oh--no! I mean, I thought you were someone else! I'm so sorry, Fae!"

Laughing, Fae said, "I know, I was just kidding."

Fae was a tall, thin boy of the same age. His hair was brown and parted to one side, and he wore a blue button-up shirt with a gold necklace with a pentagonal star on it. His pants were brown and he had knee-high combat boots with many buckles around it. But the most bizarre thing about his appearance was the bandages wrapped around his wrists and forearms, his thighs, and his right eye. Yuri often wondered about these bandages, since he didn't seem wounded and they were over his clothes.

Yuri sat down, gazing at the town and the far-off castle, ruled by the elected king Leon. Fae sat next to her.

"Who did you think I was?" he asked.

Yuri blushed a little. "Actually, I thought you were a Heartless."

Fae laughed. "A Heartless? But they don't ever come into town, and they're even scarce outside!"

"I know, I just… they scare me. I'm glad they don't bother us anymore."

Fae nodded. "Yeah. Ever since Sora liberated us…"

They fell silent, both thinking about that day in the past. Fae had just arrived in Radiant Garden in the arms of a Heartless. He was rescued by Cloud, a man who has now become a sort of big brother to Fae. Cloud had then handed the boy to Yuri, trusting her to protect him. That was when Sora and his friends had arrived, and helped Cloud destroy the Heartless. Yuri and Fae were only seven when that happened. Since then the Radiant Garden has been born anew, a great new country that Yuri and Fae have had the pleasure to grow up in.

"But, anyway, what did the teacher want?" Yuri asked, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, that. Mrs. Lulu wanted me to do extra homework, to practice that Thunder spell."

Yuri laughed. "Why? You're the top of your class!"

"I know, but I think that's why she's extra strict. She hates to see me do badly."

Yuri and Fae both attended classes to learn combat. Fae was in Lulu's class, learning to be a magician, while Yuri is in a class taught by Tifa to become a guardian. Everybody in the Radiant Garden is taught in combat--having Heartless outside the city gates can do that to a town.

Fae stood up. "Let's go see what Cloud is doing."

Yuri agreed and they both stood and walked to the edge of the building. Here Fae took Yuri into his arms and stepped over the edge of the roof. He kept walking, floating gently down to the ground, where he dropped her off just as tenderly. That was one of his strange talents. Madam Lulu could do it, too, and so could anyone who had powerful magic, but none have been known to be able to do it at such a young age--save perhaps Sora himself.

The two friends hurried to the central town, where busy customers were doing their afternoon shopping. Yuri was intrigued by a shiny new shield at Huey, Dewey, and Luey's shop, but Fae was able to drag her away from spending all her munny and led her to the back of the square, up the stairs, to where Cloud was standing leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as if deep in thought. But Fae knew better, and clapped his hands loudly in front of Cloud's face.

"Cloud! Wake up!"

Cloud gave a loud snort and opened his eyes.

"Go away, Fae. Let me sleep."

"No! I want to talk to you."

Finally Cloud gave in and looked at him straight in the eye. "Fine, I'll bite. What do you want?"

Fae opened his mouth, then sighed a little pathetically. "Um… I forgot."

Yuri bit back a laugh while Cloud glared at Fae.

"Then why'd you bother to wake me up?"

Fae shuffled his feet guiltily. "I dunno. I just wanted to say hi…"

Cloud was going to make a smart remark, then stopped at a large clanking sound. He turned in just enough time to see several Heartless busting into town square. People were running and screaming as three Soldiers attacked and slashed at the nearest people and a few Large Bodies slammed the ground, shaking it violently.

Fae grabbed his staff and Yuri her shield, which had simply appeared in their hands, but Cloud was already slicing the Large Bodies to ribbons with his enormous Buster Sword. Fae shot a Blizzard spell and destroyed a couple of the soldiers while Yuri attacked the last one with a Tornado ability. When the Heartless had disappeared and their large pink hearts had eviscerated into thin air, the three stopped and looked around.

"That's funny… Heartless don't usually come into town…" Cloud looked nervous. He looked at the other two curiously.

"What would make them…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Fae interrupted. "We've gotta notify the King."

Cloud nodded and they headed for the castle.

* * *

Ok, that's it for chapter one! I hope you guys liked it, and I hope I got the names of the Heartless correct. See ya next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, it's back! I'm glad you've been reading, all of you… coughone reviewcough but anyways, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

RADIANT GARDEN

"The New Legends"

Fae looked around nervously at the destruction occurring around him. Though many of the townspeople have managed to fight off the Heartless, homes were being destroyed all around. Cloud jumped in front of him and swung his Buster Sword fiercely, causing several soldiers to eviscerate. Yuri did several amazing back flips and threw her shield at an incoming Large Body.

Fae shook himself, trying to concentrate. He had to get his mind back to the battle.

A Shadow grabbed him around the ankle; Fae yelled and kicked it away. The Shadow flew into a group of other Heartless. Fae gripped his staff tighter and rushed forward. A Soldier swung at him, and Fae dashed to the side to avoid it. Then he concentrated his energies and lifted off the ground a few inches. The Heartless were all around him, he had to get away…

Fae spun in a tight circle, letting his staff go as he did so. It floated by his arm, crackling with energy. Fae focused it into the air and released a powerful Thunder spell. The Heartless were knocked backward, then Fae performed another Thunder. He kept this chain going, turning it into a combo and finally releasing a finish blow.

"Light!" he called, casting the final Thunder.

Fae slowed to a stop; he could feel the world circling around him. Strangely, he wasn't dizzy. He felt drained; he was out of magic. His staff clattered to the ground. He opened his eyes, dazzled by the bright light. Then he felt his knees give way and sank down.

Someone caught him. Fae felt strong arms lifting him up. He looked and saw Cloud. Yuri was there, too, holding onto Fae's arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked nervously.

Fae shook his head. "I'm so tired… what happened?"

Cloud carried him to a nearby boulder; they had fought all the way to the Dark Depths. Then Cloud said, "You just used all your magic. No wonder you're tired."

Yuri sat next to Fae. "It was crazy. You stormed into this huge mass of Heartless. Cloud was trying to stop you, the you destroyed every one of them using your magic. There must have been at least fifty of them."

Fae swallowed this information as Cloud went to the edge of the cliff and stood, looking at the enormous castle.

When he finally felt that he had some strength, Fae stood next to him.

"How are we gonna get there?"

Cloud looked sideways at him, then said, "With a lot of hard work. You up to it?"

Fae grinned as best as he could. "Sure. Why not?"

Twenty minutes and hundreds of Heartless later, Fae, Yuri, and Cloud found themselves at the foot of the castle, Rising Falls. This was where they reached a dead end.

Fae looked despairingly at the floating boulders. There was no way to reach the nearest one.

"How d'you suppose--" he started, but Cloud had already grabbed Fae and Yuri and had jumped into the air. Fae wondered as to how they were able to stay up, then saw the black wing on Cloud's back.

They soared past all the boulders, reaching the lift to the castle doors. Here they found even more Heartless.

Wearily they drew their weapons again, slicing, bashing, and casting their way into the castle's doors. There they found a ghostly entrance room.

"Where do you think King Leon is?" Yuri asked.

She was answered minutes later. Leon and Yuffie came running down the stairs, both panting. Leon had his Gunblade out, which was still smoking.

Ignoring Fae and Yuri, Leon went straight to Cloud.

"I'm glad you came. The Heartless are storming the castle. We just barely got away in time."

"Where's Aerith, and Tifa?" Cloud asked immediately.

Yuffie leaned on Fae's shoulder. "They were in the Chapel, we don't know what happened to them."

Cloud immediately took off, cape billowing around him. Yuffie looked at Leon helplessly, then at Fae and Yuri.

"An you are you guys?" she asked.

Fae introduced himself. "We're friends of Cloud, and want to help in any way we can."

Leon looked a little troubled. "I'm not sure if we can do anything, and if we can, if you two can help at all."

Fae looked at Yuri. She seemed frightened; her green eyes were round and shining. Fae grabbed her arm.

"It's going to be ok."

She nodded. Fae looked back at the older two.

"Any ideas?"

"I have one."

They all spun around toward the entrance. Fae gasped; it was his Mistress, Lulu. She seemed a little worse for the wear. Her usually tidy black hair had fallen from one eye to both, and dirt covered her beautiful black dress. Many of her buckles had come undone, and she was staggering slightly.

"Mistress Lulu! What are you doing here?" Fae asked.

"I'm here to see the King."

Lulu faced Leon, crossing her arms. "My King, I'm afraid you've had the answer in front of you all along."

"What? What do you mean?"

Lulu gestured to Fae and Yuri. "These children. Do you sense it?"

Yuffie suddenly gasped and Leon turned pale.

"You mean… No! They have the same aura as Sora and Riku!"

Lulu nodded. "Yes. Apparently, we are going to need _two _new Keyblade masters."

Fae and Yuri exchanged looks. "What?"

"Mistress, what do you mean?" Fae asked. He was staring at her strangely. This was impossible; how could it be true? Why…

Lulu bent over so that her face was inches from Fae. Her eyeliner was smeared--she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Fae. Forgive me. I've known for years, but please don't be mad." She reached out and took his hand. Fae felt a warmth around it.

"Grasp your weapon, Fae. Use it."

Fae felt a strange sensation come over him. His heart was on fire, and so was his right eye beneath the bandage. His forearms, too, were burning, and his thighs. A huge amount of energy surged through him. Then, it all came to a head. It appeared in his hand. His Keyblade.

Yuri gasped, and so did all present. Fae gazed down at this new weapon. It's base was a deep, shiny blue, and the blade was silver.

"Wow…"

Lulu stepped over to Yuri and did the same thing. She ended up with a brilliantly red key and a puzzled expression.

"What is this--" she began.

"Look, we haven't got much time. If the Heartless are her for you, then we've got to get you out of here." Leon took out a communicator and spoke on it.

"Cid, please prepare two beams to your best Gummy Ship."

"Wha--wait! Why are we leaving?" Fae demanded.

They all looked at him. "Fae, Yuri, it is time for you to go. You have to stop the Heartless and fulfill the prophecy. Hurry."

"But--Cloud!"

Lulu took Fae into a hug, something she's never done before.

"I'm sorry, Fae, but please go. You must."

"Besides, Cloud has stuff to take care of down here." Yuffie said.

A circle of light appeared around Fae's feet and also around Yuri's. Fae looked over at her. She had a fierce, determined look on her face. Fae took her hand, and the entire room disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples! I'm back, and this time our heroes will be traveling to a new world! Hooray! I'm sooo excited, so let's get going!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**THE LEAF VILLAGE**

"**Ninjas, Keblades, and Jutsu"**

Fae and Yuri found themselves inside a roomy gummy ship. They had been in them before, but still had no idea how to pilot them. Yuri ran into the cockpit and looked out the window at the Radiant Garden.

The world spun beneath them as ever, but now there was a strange quality to it; the world was covered in black mists of darkness.

Yuri felt tears come to her eyes. This was her home! What if the Heartless destroyed it, as they had years ago? What will happen to everyone there? She felt her knees buckle and fell, sobbing.

She felt the hand on her shoulder a second later; looking up, she saw Fae, also with tears in his eyes.

"It'll be ok, Yuri. Leon won't let that world disappear. But we have a job to do." Fae wiped his tears and said, "Let's stop the Heartless."

Yuri felt strength come back to her. "Y-yeah. Let's stop them."

They both stood and looked at all the buttons, knobs, and switches on the computer to fly the ship.

"So… do you know how to fly a gummy ship?" Yuri asked.

"Umm… no…" Fae answered.

Several minutes later the two of them were screaming as the ship flew at high speeds toward a world covered in trees. Yuri and Fae were both pulling as much switches and levers as possible to stop, but nothing was working…

CRASH.

The ship was stuck in between two trees, high above the ground. Yuri rubbed her head and glared at Fae.

"Good idea, pressing the "full speed" BUTTON!"

"Eheh… sorry!"

After hopping from the ship, the two looked around. They were in a clearing in a forest covered with huge trees. They were everywhere--no other plants, just trees.

"Wow. This is weird." Fae said.

Yuri looked at him. "So, do you think there are any Heartless here?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. But there is only one way to find out." He began to walk through the nearest forest path. Yuri ran to catch up.

Pretty soon the two of them found themselves in a town, covered from head to toe with leaves. The village seemed fairly quiet and peaceful. Yuri thought it seemed like a nice enough place.

Just beyond the town were several tall statues, carved into the mountain. They were faces of very regal-looking men, and Yuri was in awe.

"How cool! They must have been really great to get their own faces carved into the mountainside!"

"Duh! They WERE the leaders of this village. What planet are you from?"

Yuri jumped several feet and spun around, coming face-to-face with a short, blonde haired boy about their age. His hair was spiky and he wore a yellow jumpsuit with all sorts of pockets and a leg pouch. He was grinning up at her rather creepily. He had markings on his face, like whiskers.

"Ah! P-planet? Wh-what would give you that idea?" asked Yuri, sweat dropping.

"Hah! I'm just kidding. Man, you're dense. It was just an expression." The boy narrowed his eyes. "But you sure are _cute_, babe. We should get together sometime, have some ramen, and get to know each other better!"

Yuri felt her face turn bright red. But before she could say anything, Fae already had his staff out and had slammed it down as hard as he could on top of the boy's spiky head.

"How DARE you talk to Yuri like that? You nasty little perv--I'll show you!" Fae ignited his staff with flame. He was rather frightening looking; his face was in shadow and his eyes were gleaming evilly.

"Fae! Stop, it's ok!" Yuri grabbed his arm and luckily made him miss; he shot the fire into the ground.

"You idiot! I'm taking you down!" The blonde boy reached into his leg pouch and pulled out several shuriken, but before he could toss them at Fae, a girl had grabbed his hair and pulled him backward.

"Naruto, you stupid clown! You can't pick fights in the middle of town!"

This girl was somewhat taller than Naruto, and had shoulder length pink hair. She wore a red tunic and had the same sort of packets that the kid had.

"Stupid Naruto. Get a grip." There was someone else next to the girl. He had longish black hair and was dressed similarly to the other two, just with a blue shirt and shorts. He looked rather grumpy. "Stop embarrassing us."

"Sakura! Sasuke! When did you get back?" Naruto said, attempting to pull his head away from Sakura.

"I minute ago. Master said we were dismissed, but he never excused you." Sakura looked at him sternly. "Keep this up and Master'll kick you out of the group."

Naruto looked dejected. Sakura ignored him and stepped up to Yuri. "I'm sorry for the trouble that bird brain caused you. My name is Sakura, and these are the fool Naruto and the wonderful Sasuke. Welcome to the Leaf Village."

Yuri and Fae just stared.

An hour later, all five of them were sitting outside a restaurant eating ramen. This was Fae and Yuri's first time, and while Fae liked it, Yuri was having trouble with the noodles splashing in her face.

Giving it up, she turned to Naruto and asked, "So you're ninjas?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep. I am the great Naruto, and I will one day be the leader of this village! I'm going to be the best Shinobi ever!"

Sakura tapped Naruto's head with her chopsticks. "Yeah, right. Like anyone is going to let you run our village. That would be the most efficient way to DIE."

Naruto and Sakura yelled at each other for a while, then Sasuke said to Fae, "But what about you guys? Was that some kind of Jutstu back there?"

Fae looked a little nervous. "Uh… what do you mean?"

Sasuke glared. "That fire. What was it?"

Fae exchanged looks with Yuri. Yuri hadn't foreseen this. "Um… yes, you could say that… some kind of Jutsu!"

Sasuke kept glaring for a second, then went back to staring off into space. Yuri sighed with relief. _That was close… _

"Anyway, what brings you guys to the Leaf Village?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Fae said. "Have you guys noticed any strange occurrences recently? More specifically, have you seen any dark creatures with bug eyes and scary claws?"

The three of them exchanged significant looks. "You know about those things?" Naruto asked.

Yuri nodded eagerly. "Yes, we do. They are called Heartless, and we've come to stop them!"

"Heartless?" Naruto repeated. "So I guess I have to stop calling them Bug-Eyed-Scary-Thingies.."

Sakura gave Naruto a disdainful look before addressing Yuri. "These Heartless have been causing trouble. People have been disappearing from the town, and they have been attacking travelers and stealing their hearts!"

Yuri nodded. "The Heartless do that. Well, hopefully we can stop them."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Ah…" Yuri thought for a second. "Well, I have no idea!"

The three ninjas fell comically, then Fae burst out at Naruto. "DO YOU _EVER_ OPEN YOUR EYES?"

Naruto was kind enough to let Yuri and Fae stay at his house. The two of them camped out in the main room, in their sleeping bags.

Yuri bit her lip, then asked, "How are we supposed to destroy the Heartless?"

Fae punched his pillow, then said, "Well, remember what we were taught back home? The Heartless go for the hearts of people, then attack the heart of the world. So we'll do what the great Sora did; we'll destroy the boos Heartless, then lock the keyhole to the world's heart."

Yuri nodded. "Ok, but we're going to have to practice with our Keyblades tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Fae closed his eyes, and so did Yuri. But a second later, she flet Fae scoot his bag closer to her. She opened her eyes, and saw him put his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm glad we're together, Yuri."

Yuri nodded, blushing. "I agree."


End file.
